Finding Mine
by Daydream4w4y
Summary: Amu is in need of great change although she doesn't exactly want it. Ikuto is willing to be the change she needs, the positive light in her life. Living with the Tsukiyomi's is going to be quite the change she wasn't anticipating.


Finding Mine

Please enjoy, PM me if you have any questions/comments/concerns, and I'd really enjoy reading any reviews you have for me.

I do not own Shugo Chara! and I really shouldn't have to say that after this chapter, because of disclaiming the rights to owning said manga/anime.

I really hope you do enjoy.

...

Amu hadn't always been one for change. She never liked moving to different schools, or the way she grew out of her favorite clothes over the years. She never took to making friends, what if they left or she left? Change just wasn't part of her agenda at all.

So when she was told she'd be staying with a family friend from now on /in other words she was being kicked out/ she honestly wasn't feeling it. If anything Amu resented her parents for the fact that she had to leave the comforts and confines of her childhood home (not so much the home as a whole more like maybe or room or whatever) because they were finally done dealing with her shit. No no no, they did not care that she was a straight A student, they paid no mind to the fact that she volunteered at the animal shelter on weekends, and went across the street, to help Miss Lulu; the 20 year autistic woman who suffered from cerebral palsy, and she'd do her dishes, help her with laundry, prepare her dinner. It didn't occur to them that she actually had a life and enjoyed it because she wasn't like Ami, she didn't bring friends around, hardly went out with anyone that wasn't Mable from the church on Sunset, who wore headgear, spoke with a lisp, and had a limp, but they hated that she didn't get along with anyone else save for the people she helped on a regular basis. They despised that she'd come home and wouldn't greet them, they despised the way she looked at them like they were stupid, and below her.

Oh but they're her parents, they should accept her for her. They should accept that she was assaulted by her own grandfather at the young age of 10 and that she hadn't left her room for a year, and when she finally came out they realized whnat she'd actually been up to all alone in her little room. After that she wouldn't hesitate to cover more. She would not and absolutely could not expose herself further. She made sure no one saw what they had.

They should also accept that all she did was cry at night, and bang her head against the wall, scratching at any exposed skin on her body. They should accept that their baby was broken, they should accept their shared heartache.

What finally did it for them though, were the bottles of Smirnoff that'd turn up missing as soon as she turned 15. They'd find them scattered under her bed, and hoped she'd stop.

But she didn't and after a year they'd had enough of it. Even after not purchasing the bitter alcohol when a year went by and she didn't stop. She'd managed to acquire a new one every week. They tried everything, from therapy to crisis centers, to weekly visits to a doctor. But she wouldn't stop and they couldn't stand it. They couldn't accept it.

The scars, the crying, the drinking.

Ah yes, being (almost) legal, and (nearly) graduated sure had its perks. They finally kicked her out and here she was. A small suitcase in hand, a cellphone in her back pocket, and a frown painted across her face.

In front of the Tsukiyomi residence; a family friend decided to take her in after her family told them of their troubles with Amu, they offered to take care of her for as long as they could.

As long as they could stand it, more like it.

...

"Amu, is that you?!" Lola Tsukiyomi shouted from behind the tattered screen door, long blonde hair in delicate waves pooling down her sides, sporting a dazzling evening gown, green velvet hugging her, and pearls kissing her neck.

It'd been almost 5 years since Amu had last seen her and the family, she couldn't help but back away and plaster her gaze to the doormat. 'Season's Greetings' how corny, she thought, never once looking up.

"Uh yeah, hey." she said awkwardly, rubbing her left arm and shrugging ever so slightly. Lola smiled warmly, opening the door and ushering her inside. The house was just as she remembered, lavender walls, creamy-lace curtains, framed embroidery hanging on the walls, pictures line shelves and tables and bookcases, showing a smiling family of 5.

Amu was briefly envious, her previous home smelled like cigarettes, liquor, and despair. The Tsukiyomi house had an air of elegance, it's air was touched by the scent of baked goods; pie, sugar cookies, cake? Her previous home was dark, peeling pink walls, family photos without herself in them, newspapers and dishes scattered everywhere. The Tsukiyomi house was clean, bright, life-like. Who knows how different she'd be if she had grown up here?

It registered in her mind that Lola was talking to her, but it was too late, she'd been caught up in her own thoughts, and hadn't heard a word.

"Ah wait, I'm sorry, Lola, could you start over?" she sheepishly asked, her voice cracking and her face red. Lola laughed and nodded, silly Amu being so shy.

"I was just explaining where everything was, bathroom upstairs; first door on your right, your room is right next to-" she was cut off by another voice, one deep and sultry.

"I'll show her around mom."

Amu turned around, her face meeting someone's chest and a wave of cologne overcame her senses as her nose brushed against the fabric of his t-shirt. She hesitantly looked up, meeting dark azure eyes, and a familiar smile.

"Ikuto?" she asked, although she knew it was him. Charming as ever, midnight lackadaisical tresses draped over his eyes and framed his face. His smile was like a hug and his voice was deeper, much deeper than she remembered but it had been so long, of course he changed. Ikuto had always been much taller than Amu, and it hadn't changed over the years, he still dwarfed her.

"Amu~." he sang, teasingly taking a lock of her bubblegum hair between his long slender digits, bringing it to his lips. It was like an old game being started again, comparable to Monopoly perhaps, that's what it felt like. This was normal for them, they'd go so long without talking to or seeing each other, and then they'd go straight to teasing each other once they were around one another.

An immediate character change, her parents would say, Ikuto was the only one who brought that side of her out. Even after everything that went on in her life, he still managed to pull who she wanted to be, right out of her.

He winked down at her, dropping the hair he loosely held in his hand and replacing it with her own, interlocking their fingers. She flinched ever so slightly, and he would have loosened his grip if she hadn't tightened it herself.

"Alrightyyy, let's get this show on the road." he sarcastically bellowed, turning on his heel and pulling her up the stairs.

Amu had to catch herself, his legs were longer and much faster than her own, and the stairs were steep. Ikuto glanced down at her, his dark gaze softening and his smile never wavering. He took her to the end of the hall, turning her so she faced the right side.

"This right here m'lady is your room, and my room is very conveniently right next to it. So if you ever find yourself lonely or-pssh I dunno maybe randomly sexually frustrated, I am right here and do not at all mind sharing a bed and/or room." the words tumbled out of his mouth, and she didn't mind them in the slightest. She knew he was playing with her.

"Mmmn I seeee, I'll take you up on that offer some time~." she drew it out, biting her lip and fiddling with a thin strung hanging from her dress.

"Tonight, preferably around 5 or so would be nice." he teased back, pinching her cheek. She had to bite back a snarky remark and settled with opening her door and walking into her new room. Ikuto followed her, watching her every move, observing every action and reaction.

The room was big, and pastel lavender walls welcomed her. There was a small twin-sized bed pushed into a corner, it adorned baby-blue sheets and frilly light pink pillows. In the center of her wall facing the outside world was a giant window and sliding glass doors that led to a balcony. Her eyes widened just a bit and a small smile snaked its way onto her features.

"Holy smokes." was all she could muster out. Her old room was much smaller than this, and darker. It didn't smell like lilacs, and it wasn't so...warm. Her previous room was dark and damp and cold. It also reeked of booze and wet dog. "It's so pretty."

"I dunno my room is a lot cooler." Ikuto's ever monotonous voice drug out, smirking when he saw her eye twitch. He loved playing with her.

"If all you're going to do is tease me, then I suggest that you leave and give me some space." she bit out, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting her bottom lip. He snorted, coming closer to her and as she stepped back she eventually found herself caged against the wall. His face was dangerously close to hers.

"But little Amu isn't little anymore, so I wanna have some fun. Besides, I'll always tease you for the rest of your life. That's why I'm here." he drawled out, pressing his cheek against hers and breathing heavily against her ear, nipping at it. "You've just always been so irresistible and I've had to hold back for so long. Look at you, God, Amu."

Amu got the feeling that this asshole wasn't exactly messing with her anymore and she wasn't having it. She didn't come here looking for this, not right now. Maybe not even ever because she still wasn't ready for this type of interaction.

"Ikuto get the hell away from me, or this tiny little knee will head straight for those tiny little family jewels." she said through clenched teeth, her eyes clamped shut and her hands balled into fists hanging down at her sides.

He backed away immediately, holding his hands up in surrender, the smirk never leaving his face, though.

"It's okay I get it. I like a girl with spirit, Little Amu. I also like a challenge." there seemed to be a spark going through his eyes and she had to stop herself from rolling hers.

It was going to be a long day.

...

Dinner rolled around the corner, and everyone gathered at the table. It was loud, it'd always been loud when she visited and Amu wasn't used to it, having been away from any other people save her family and the two girls she left back in her old city. Her family dinners were always quiet, in front of a dimly lit television screen and everyone refused to talk. She wasn't used to the way Lola smiled and laughed at the stories being told and the way Utau threw bits of her steak at Aruto (their father) and the way Yoru sang into the water bottle at hand and the way Ikuto kept staring at her with those fucking intense-as-all-hell eyes. It was all foreign, so she remained quiet and relied on the comfort of the Vodka tucked away in the suitcase under her bed.

She finished her meal and excused herself, taking her time as she made her way to her room. She felt alone, even in a house full of noisy people, nothing against them. They'd been kind enough to let her stay there, she didn't even need to pay rent. She just, didn't feel like she belonged and the longing in her gut for something she wasn't sure of just ate at her and it was all she could do not to run right out of the house once she felt like the heat would swallow her up. She wanted sweet release and she found it after making her way to the bed, stripping down to her underwear and digging out that damned bottle.

She pulled out her phone, putting her playlist on shuffle and drinking her problems away. Amu dressed into a loose white off-shoulder t-shirt and began the process of taking her extensions out. (It wouldn't be smart to pass out in them if she were to drink herself silly. They were damn expensive.)

After the long grueling process of taking her tape-ins out, she made herself comfortable on her new bed. The unfamiliar scent of this new home seemed to intensify as she downed more of the clear drink, and everything that had been bothering her seemed to finally make itself the most present factor in her mind.

She really needed to sort her shit out.

Amu was unaware of the knock on her door, being consumed in her own thoughts and all; and the person who silently let himself in. She was unaware of everything until the bottle was being snatched out of her hand and a hand was smoothing down her bangs. Amu was surprised, she didn't expect to see Ikuto sitting next to her. She didn't think he'd even follow her.

"You shouldn't drink, it's terrible for you, your poor liver must hate you." he said, his deep voice filling the air. She didn't realize that he pulled her against him, his arms around her drawing circles onto her exposed skin.

"I mean, it's not like my mind, body, and soul don't already hate me so. It wouldn't surprise me." she replied, shrugging and relaxing against him. His grip tightened and he slouched down so he could bury his face in her neck.

"Don't say such mean things, Pinky." he mumbled into her skin, biting it a little.

"Don't touch me so inappropriately, you Dirty Cat." she retorted, running her fingers through his dark hair, making sure to drag against his ear every now and then, scraping her nails against it.

"You know, you should sleep with me."

"Not happening."

...

"I really truly honestly feel like such an idiot right now." Ikuto mumbled into the silent room, his voice reverberating off of the walls. The cool night air had made Amu snuggle into him at some odd time when they were both unconscious. He only did wake up, at around ass-o'clock in the morning, because of said pinkette draping a leg over his abdomen and somehow running her hand up his shirt while still being asleep.

"And like, it's not like I don't enjoy our current position but I kinda find you really appealing as it is-" he was really talking to nothing but the somewhat empty room, "-and this isn't helping. I probably should have skipped out the moment you fell asleep, but you were so cute and shit." he knows she isn't listening, "So I ended up passing out too, and now look at us."

It wasn't any better for him (at least, it wasn't going to make his situation morally better) when she hiked her leg over him just a little higher and he saw her purple lace panties, the way the arched over her thigh so nicely, grabbed her hip in just the right way. It was like a strip tease, exposing her ass just a little but not like a thong would. What the hell possessed her to even buy them, let alone sleep in them. They looked like they might be a tad uncomfortable, maybe a little itchy.

Poor Ikuto, in all of his sexually frustrated glory. He'd help out if she was uncomfortable, he'd rid her of those fucking tantalizing pieces of cloth.

His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, as they glided over the fabric of her lingerie. His digits glided over her cloth lined navel and he'd rub circles when he reached her hip and he'd push in a little harder down her thigh It was surprisingly soft, the mesh-like fabric silky smooth, while the pattern felt fuzzy.

Wait a damn minute, what was he thinking touching her like that. He had no right, just doing what he wanted without her permission, he felt bad, he knew what had previously happened to her, he knew how she felt about being closer to people. He knew it wasn't right just having his way with a defenseless Amu.

The girl stirred in her sleep, breaking Ikuto's train of thought.

"Mmmn-hey," she mumbled, her words slurring together, "mmnwhy'd you ztahp?"

Ikuto looked at her funny. She lifted her arm mindlessly feeling around for his, and when she found it she put it back where he had previously been rubbing her.

"Felt good, dote ztahp."

They did end up sleeping with each other, after all.

...

Howdy-outy all you Kool Katz, I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I really like how this is going and i hope you all review maybe? Idkkkkk maybe like 1 or 2 and I'll continue, I don't wanna write a story if I don't know that ya'll like it hahaha. So please, review for me and I'll put the second chapter up? Constructive criticism is totes welcome, and noooo this is not my first fic on this site. I made quite a few a while back for this pairing but I lost the info to my account yadda yadda yadda, and I REFUSE to give out my old username. I was like, idk 13 and 14 when I wrote them YIKES. Wowzasaurus-rex we are not even going there. That terrible writing is in the past. Ya'll can figure that out yourself if you are curious cx lol pleeeease review rate whatever? I appreciate it, thanks a bunch cats! Holy smokes it feels good to be back.


End file.
